Vals de medianoche
by Miu-senshi
Summary: En una fiesta hay una serie de actos obligatorios: hablar, comer, beber, bailar... Steve podía hacerlos todos, bueno casi todos…Tony frunció el ceño, ¿qué le pasaba ahora?-¿Me vas a decir que te pasa de una vez?-Es solo que yo no sé…- -Oh...- La luna brillaba redondeada en el cielo nocturno.- No me puedo creer esto…- -¿¡En tu qué!- Y el reloj marcó las doce.


**Vals de medianoche**

_Nota:_ Posible indirecta a una historia que escribí de Los Vengadores.

_Resumen:_ En una fiesta hay una serie de actos obligatorios: hablar, comer, beber, bailar... Steve podía hacerlos todos, bueno casi todos…Tony frunció el ceño, ¿qué le pasaba ahora? -¿Me vas a decir que te pasa de una vez?- -Es solo que yo no sé…- -Oh...- La luna brillaba redondeada en el cielo nocturno.- No me puedo creer esto…- -¿¡En tu qué!- Y el reloj marcó las doce.

* * *

La música sonaba, con compases lentos y atrayentes, medidos a la perfección y hechos para engatusar a las personas e incitarlas a bailar. Susurraba en sus vaivenes de melodía y voz, pidiendo que bailases con otra persona al ritmo de sus notas.

Y, como era natural en una fiesta, todo el mundo se dejaba llevar por la canción. Bailaban, reían, bebían, giraban, hablaban, danzaban… Sumergidos todos en el encantador hechizo de un baile en la noche, como si viviesen en un cuento de hadas y, esa, fuera la fiesta que un príncipe daba para buscar a su princesa.

Steven Rogers, Capitán América o, simplemente, Steve se encontraba alejado de la pista de baile, en un rincón del salón de eventos de la torre Stark. Ni siquiera recordaba porque había aceptado la proposición del multimillonario, por Dios, el no sabía bailar, nunca lo había hecho.

Dejó que un suspiro escapase de sus labios, una vez había tenido la oportunidad de bailar con una chica pero, eso, fue hace mucho ¿eran setenta años o más? Tal vez menos, no lo sabía.

De pronto se sentía mal estando allí, ya no le gustaba la fiesta y no quería ser aguafiestas pues todos se lo estaban pasando bien. Paseó la mirada por la sala y sonrió, Natasha y Clint estaban bailando juntos y hacían una pareja tan linda que durante un momento le entraron celos. Él también quería bailar con una persona importante para él…

Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era salir del salón y, acto seguido, salió por la puerta con el mayor disimulo posible.

Tony frunció el ceño ¿a dónde demonios iba el Capi?

Tenía mala cara cuando se había ido pero, si mal no recordaba (cosa que, evidentemente, era cien por cien seguro), Steve tenía un sistema inmunológico mucho más desarrollado y fuerte que el de una persona normal, por lo que no podía estar enfermo.

Lo cual solo le dejaba con un malestar enorme en su pecho, que podía ser preocupación o un fallo en el aparatito que lo mantenía con vida. La verdad es que no estaba seguro de cual podía ser la respuesta, aunque se decantase más por la segunda opción que por la primera, pero eso era irse por las ramas.

Así que, como buen caballero que era, dejó la copa en la barra y se fue sin más, sin despedirse del agente de S.H.I.E.L.D si quiera, aunque de todas formas no le había prestado ninguna atención.

Salió del salón y se dispuso a seguir al Capi, que haber donde se habría metido.

-JARVIS, cielo ¿estás ahí?- Preguntó con la voz calmada, sabiendo de antemano que iba a recibir una respuesta afirmativa.

_-Siempre a su disposición, señor_.- La voz de acento británico sonó desde su móvil.

-Encuentra a Steve, tiene que estar por la torre…- Se desperezó un poco, mientras miraba a su alrededor en busca del Capitán.

_-Ya estoy trabajando en ello señor._

-Tan eficaz como siempre…- Murmuró más para sí que para JARVIS. Sonrió con dulzura, él siempre sabía que necesitaba y cuando, sin duda era su mejor amigo.- Gracias JARVIS.- Le dijo con un tono alegre.

Y, un minuto más tarde, ya caminaba hacia donde se encontraba Steve, el cual había sido localizado por JARVIS en una terraza de la planta superior. Por lo visto estaba solo y melancólico, a saber que le había pasado.

La luna brillaba con insistencia esa noche, era redondeada y clara. A su alrededor miles de estrellas titilaban en su honor, adornando el oscuro manto que era el cielo nocturno. Le gustaba el cielo pues, a veces, sentía que era lo único que permanecía igual que hacía setenta años.

-Hola Capi.- La voz de Iron man sonó tras sus espaldas, sacándole de su ensoñación.

-Hola Tony.- Le dijo con una vaga sonrisa, girándose un poco para encararle.

Este solo caminó hasta donde se hallaba, apoyando los antebrazos en la barandilla de la terraza, con suma tranquilidad. Después miró las estrellas y Steve le imitó, sin saber que quería pero feliz de compartir ese momento tan tranquilo.

-¿Me vas a decir que te pasa?- Soltó al fin Stark, un tanto molesto por la actitud reservada del rubio.

-¿A mi? Nada.- Contestó rápidamente, sintiendo como la mirada oscura y acusadora del moreno se clavaba en la suya clara.

Tony se quedó mirándole, fijamente, sin apartar la mirada de la suya, lo cual empezaba a molestar a Steve, que no sabía que debía hacer. Quiso decirle algo pero, entonces, se percató de que Tony había ido a ver que le ocurría, dejando la fiesta a un lado. Eso le provocó una sonrisa cálida en los labios y a su acompañante una momentánea confusión.

-Es solo que no se bailar.- Confesó con un poco de pesar.- Nunca he bailado.- Agachó la mirada, abochornado por su desconocimiento del tema.- Y tengo miedo de hacerle daño a una chica ahora…

-¡Oh!- Exclamó sorprendido, ahora todo tenía sentido.- Vaya…

Se quedaron quietos, apoyados en la barandilla, sin saber como continuar la conversación. Steve miraba de nuevo las estrellas, fingiendo estar muy ocupado, mientras que Tony lo miraba al mismo tiempo que su mente trabajaba a una velocidad altísima.

Una idea llegó a su mente, era la solución perfecta.

-No me creo que vaya ha hacer esto…- Murmuró el multimillonario más para si que para el desconcertado Capitán.

Se separó de la barandilla, caminó un par de pasos hasta situarse, más o menos, en el centro del balcón y se detuvo, mirando a Steve. Entonces le hizo una seña para que se acercase hasta donde él estaba, gesto que el mayor entendió.

-¿Qué…?- Comenzó a articular mientras llegaba a la altura de Stark.

-JARVIS.- Llamó con voz firme, a la par que alzaba la mano para indicarle a Rogers que no hablase.- Pon música lenta.

_-Si señor._

Y un suave vals de película comenzó a sonar en el balcón, en mitad de una noche llena de estrellas y una redondeada luna creciente. El rostro confundido del Capitán era un poema.

-¿Tony?- Insistió, intentando conseguir información.

El moreno sonrió con su típica sonrisa de auto suficiencia.

-Voy a enseñarte a bailar.- Afirmó extendiéndole la mano al mayor para que la tomase.

-Tony, esto es absurdo y…- Comenzó pero, de nuevo, fue cortado por el moreno.

-No soy una mujer, no tengas miedo de pisarme.- Insistió bajando su mano para tomar la de Rogers.- No voy a romperme.- Le sonrió con dulzura.

-De acuerdo…- Cedió, al fin, un tanto abochornado por la situación.

-Perfecto.- Soltó lleno de júbilo.- Y ahora pon tu mano en mi cintura.

-¿¡En tu qué!- Exclamó rojo el Capitán, eso ya era ir demasiado lejos.

-En mi cintura.- Repitió Tony, sin saber que le ocurría al pobre Steve ese día, porque estaba realmente espesito, una cosa era haberse pasado setenta años congelados y no entender los ordenadores y, otra muy distinta, ser lento de pensamientos.

-De… acuerdo…- Dijo poniendo su mano en la cintura del más bajito.

-Te recuerdo que eres el Capitán América, no el Capi Robot.- Le acusó ante su nerviosismo y gestos.

-Ya los sé.- Gruñó molesto por las acusaciones.- Es solo que no es tan fácil como parece…

Tony decidió que lo mejor sería pasar de ese comentario y, hablando de cosas de las que tenía que pasar, lo mejor sería no enseñarle a cogerle el trasero a una chica mientras bailas, sería demasiado para él en una sola noche. No quería cargar con la culpa de haberse cargado al Capitán América.

Se pusieron en posición, manos cogidas, la otra mano de Steve en la cintura de Tony y la otra mano de Tony en el hombro de Steve. Una vez así el moreno comenzó a darle explicaciones: hacia la derecha tres pasos, izquierda rápido, no mires al suelo, con más brío…

Y antes de que se diesen cuenta, y tras un enorme torrente de críticas, Steve ya estaba bailando, ya ni siquiera pisaba a Tony, y se le veía muy suelto y seguro de si mismo.

-Ahora solo te queda mirarme a la cara.- Le dijo Tony a Steve.

Este alzó el rostro e intentó poder seguir bailando sin pisar a Tony, porque sino tendría que desarrollar unos ojos como los de los camaleones, aunque eso sería muy antiestético…

-¿Así?- Le preguntó fijando su mirada en la del otro.

Se quedaron mirándose, fijamente, mientras sus cuerpos eran conducidos por la música sin que fueran concientes de ello. Sus miradas se encontraron y para cuando quisieron darse cuenta ya estaban perdidos en los ojos del contrario, como hechizados por un conjuro, el típico que se lanza en los cuentos cuando los enamorados se ven por primera vez.

-Así…- Susurró Tony, sin percatarse de lo cerca que estaban sus rostros.

Y, entones, se sonrieron con complicidad. No sabían exactamente que pasaba, ni porque sus corazones se hallaban tan acelerados por estar en contacto por el otro, tampoco sabían porque querían quedarse así siempre y, mucho menos, porque el contrario se veía tan condenadamente encantador esa noche.

Ni siquiera notaron que algo dentro de sus corazones había cambiado.

Y se quedaron allí, con la música de fondo y sus cuerpos moviéndose con sutileza y precisión, como si fuesen dos piezas de un reloj hechas expresamente para encajar a la perfección. La luna les alumbraba con complicidad, mientras que las estrellas decoraban su salón de bailes imaginario, enmarcando ese pequeño pero intimo momento.

El reloj marcó las doce de la noche, pero ellos no se detuvieron, embelesados, y continuaron bailando el vals de la medianoche.

**-Fin.-**


End file.
